The 10 things to do if Biollante is in your city
by master of gray
Summary: Since 1989 this rose scented kaiju has appeared and reappeared all over the world and now he hears a guide of things to do just in case this beautiful kaiju appears in a town near you. And just in time for the Christmas holiday.


Disclaimer: I do not own this, not even a little,

The 10 things to do if Biollante is found near your city.

**1) **Biollante is one of the only plant based kaiju and can only grow to her full height and maternity while her roots are submerged in a very large mass of fresh water. Most notably a lake. If your residence is anywhere near a large body of fresh water than please take the local evacuation steps and move to a safe place. On a side note there is a possibility that Biollante may be able to thrive successfully in any environment with a large body of water, whether that be salt or fresh. Although there has been no documentation of it happening there is still a possibility so all those who live near water masses whether that is a large lake or near the ocean please be on the lookout for any strange flora that maybe growing in the water.

**2) **Biollante has two forms, Rose Biollante and Monster Biollante and in either form the kaiju can release both spores and pollen from the various blossoms all over her body as well as from the main flower that makes up the head of Rose Biollante. The spores and pollen can be carried in the breeze and could pose an irritation or a life threatening problem to those who have plant allergies. If you are one of those people with pollen or spore based allergies and are struggling with your symptoms you are encouraged to please relocate to a safer environment. When leaving your residence please cover your nose and mouth with a surgical mask, or an old bandanna. If none of those are available then take an old bath towel soak it in water and then strain it out and wrap it around your face and head leaving just enough opening for you to see out of.

**3) **Also bring with you fresh clean containable water as instructed in your emergency guide. Whether you're remaining at your dwelling or changing locations for someplace safer taking fresh drinking water with you will be a must just in case the water system in your area get shut down or contaminated with spores and pollen from Biollante. Try to take the minimum of one gallon per person, pets included.

**4)** Biollante in her rose form can spit corrosive sap from her main blossom at the top of her body as well as from the tinier flowers on her vines. Biollante in her monster form can spit the same blinding sap from her crocodile like mouth as well. So do not approach without the right safety gear on.

**5) **This kaiju is a manmade auditing, being composed of both DNA from a rose, a human, and Godzilla himself. In rose form Biollante is quite docile and unless threatened will pose little harm to others outside of property damage. Biollante's monster form on the other hand can go on an unprovoked rampage, and well destroy whatever lays before it pacifically an enemy. If not a part of the military, the local police force, or a science guild then please avoid this kaiju.

**6) **Monster Biollante is bigger, heavier, stronger, and faster than her rose counterpart. Despite being a plant she can quickly uproot herself and with the use of her thick long vines to propel herself can move at tremendous speed through any touring. So please if this kaiju is heading in your direction please use any wheeled transportation to relocate to someplace safer.

**7) **Biollante is hard to destroy. Not even the radiation from Godzilla's atomic breath can stop her for long. So without a doubt weed killer, even a pool of weed killer will do nothing in stopping this kaiju. So please for the love of all that is common knowledge, do not try and attempt to be a Rambo. Not even if it's your childhood dream.

**8) **Biollante is semi-self aware and vary bright. And would not take lightly to being compared to an everyday tree in the forced or park. So please do not try carving your name into her truck or lat your dog try and make a fire hydrant out of her. This could lead to unpleasant outcomes.

**9) **After Biollante has left and remains such as leaves, petals, or roots are found, please do not attempt to bury or plant these cutoffs. For fear that another Biollante might grow up in its place. If any remains from this kaiju are found then please call the proper authorities so they can come and humanely remove them.

**10) **Finally out of all the kaiju Biollante has to be one of the gentlest and if she is in your city then most likely so is Godzilla and he's the one you have got to watch out for.

Note/ I hope you like this one and it will at least crack a grin on your face. Only one left and then all seven of them are done. Till then have a merry Christmas and happy new year. Reviews would make great Christmas presents.


End file.
